The inventive concept relates to a data processing system, and more particularly, to a method and system for performing data transfer between Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) Peer-to-Peer (P2P) connected devices with maximum bandwidth.
Solid State Drives (SSDs) are high performance and high speed storage devices. Nonvolatile Memory Express (NVMe), which is a high-speed data transmission standard optimized for accessing SSDs, has been, and is currently, used. NVMe provides direct input/output (I/O) access to storage devices (or nonvolatile memories) mounted on a PCIe interface. However, in the case of mass storage on a particular storage device, use of NVMe may reduce the PCIe bandwidth.